gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA IV-gyel, a TLAD-dal és a TBoGT-vel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! Luis Fernando Lopez egy karakter a HD Univerzumban, aki támogató karakterként megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben és a The Lost and Damned''ben, illetve főszereplőként a ''The Ballad of Gay Tony''ban is szerepel. Ő Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince testőre, és üzlettársa. 25 évesen ő, valamint Huang Lee a legfiatalabb főszereplője a GTA IV korszaknak. Életrajz Gyerekkor Luis dominikai származású, Noortwoodban, Liberty Cityben született. Anyja, Adriana Yanira Lopez, bátyja, Ernesto Lopez és húga, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Az apja amerikai tengerészgyalogos volt, aki elhagyta őket, mikor még fiatalok voltak. Oscar Gomezzel, Alonso Gomezzel, Teddy Benavidezzel, és Willy Valerióval együtt nőtt fel, akik belevitték a környék legnagyobb drogüzleteibe. Henrique azt állítja, hogy Luis egy szegény rapper volt és az emberek nevettek rajta. Iskolai idők alatt látszólag egy tanár gúnyolódott Luis húgán, így megtorlásul eltörte a tanár karját. Henrique megemlíti, hogy hármuk közül valaki lopott Principal Fischer hivatalából és azt állítja, hogy a fogva tartás az iskolájukban majdnem olyan rossz volt, mint a börtön. Amikor Luis 17 volt, 1999-ben vagy 2000-ben, két éven keresztül fiatalkorúak intézetében volt, mert súlyosan megsebesített egy olyan tanárt, aki megerőszakolta a húgát. Armando és Henrique emlékeznek, hogy vele töltötték 1999 nyarát. Különösképpen ez nem jelenik meg a bűnügyi nyilvántartójában, de nem sokkal 2001-es szabadulása után újra letartóztatják autólopásért. Valószínűleg egybeesik Armando és Henrique bűnével, amit elkövettek, ekképpen Luis elvállalja a felelősséget és beviszik a börtönbe. Ez alatt a két év alatt nagyon megizmosodott. Fizikuma által képes volt megvédeni magát és segíteni a harcokban. A bátyja és húga mindketten elhagyták Liberty Cityt. Stabil életet kezdtek megházasodva, majd később gyerekekkel és otthonnal is megfejelve. Végül anyjuk Luisra számít, hogy pénzt adjon. 2003-ban harmadszor is rendőrségi botrányt csinált, de sikerült elkerülnie a börtönt. Ezzel egybeesik az, amikor Oscar Gomezt, valamint Willy Valeriót sok évre letartóztatják. Az LCPD azt hiszi, hogy Luis még mindig közeli jó kapcsolatot tart velük, de valójában ezek voltak együtt az utolsó szép időik. Találkozás Gay Tonyval 2005-ben, amikor Luis 22 éves volt, az élete megváltozott, mikor "Gay" Tony Princetől munkát fogadott el, hogy a testőre lesz. Hosszú idők múlva Tony és Luis már apa-fiú párnak látszott. Megszakított minden kapcsolatot régi bandájával (Armandóra és Henrique-ra barátként gondol), illetve tett egy utolsó látogatást egy törvénytelen ketrecharcban, (bár visszakerül) Tonyval való együttműködés által az élete sokkal jobb lett, amíg tiszteletet vesztett régi haverjai iránt. Tony fizetett Luisnak helikopter-pilóta-leckéket üzleti célokból (látható egy Higgins Helitours oklevél a lakásában). Tonynak sajnos tartozásai lettek. Olyan embereknek tartozott, mint például Mori Kibbutznak és az Ancelotti család emberének, Rocco Pelosinak. Ekkor köszöntenek be a TBoGT eseményei. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony eseményei thumb|left|250px|Luis beszélget [[Eugene Reaperrel a rablás alatt.]] Luis 2008 őszén elkezd dolgozni Tonynak, miközben szemtanúja lesz egy bankrablásnak, melyet Niko Bellic, Derrick McReary, Patrick McReary és Michael Keane hajtott végre. A rablás során Eugene Reaper lelövi Michaelt, ekképpen Derrick és Packie megölik a gyilkost, majd elmenekülnek a pénzzel. Ezt követően Luis meglátogatja Tony-t a lakásán, ahol azonban belebotlik Rocco Pelosiba és Vince Pelosiba, akik elveszik Tony lóvéját. Tony és Luis ellátogatnak a Hercules és a Maisonette 9 klubokba, ahol Luis találkozik a néger kidobófiúval, Dessie-vel és legjobb barátaival, Armando Torressel és Henrique Bardassal. Luis hazaviszi Armandót és Henrique-t, s kicsit később ő maga is nyugovóra tér. Másnap Luis Tonyval együtt elmegy a Kínai negyedbe, hogy lebonyolítsanak egy üzletet a triádokkal Rocco utasítására. A triádok egyik vezetője fogadja a két üzletfélt, miközben Billy Grey elhagyja a helyszínt. Luis összeveszik a fickóval, így leüti őt, továbbá kinyírja a triádokat egy Assault SMG-vel. Tony és Luis a gyilkosság után hazamennek. Luis később megtudja, hogy édesanyja, Adriana adósságokkal tartozik, így egy uzsorástól, Mr. Santótól kért kölcsönt, aki továbbra is fenyegeti az öregasszonyt. Luis elkíséri Mr. Santót, akinek a parancsára részt vesz egy törvénytelen ketrecharcban. thumb|right|250px|Luis és [[Gay Tony|Tony harcolnak a Triádokkal.]] *Luis megver egy kövér szakácsot és egy izmos banditát, azonban egy öreg hobóval kell megküzdenie, ekképpen feladja a harcot. Mr. Santo továbbra is fizeti Adriana hiteleit, sőt segít neki a bevásárlásban is. *Luis megver egy kövér szakácsot, egy izmos banditát és egy öreg hobót. Mr. Santo mérgében megpróbálja megölni Luist egy késsel. A fiú önvédelemből meggyilkolja támadóját. Az esemény után Luis Armando Torressel és Henrique Bardassal vállvetve részt vesznek egy drogüzletben, azonban az LCPD és a NOOSE kommandósai megzavarják őket. Az üzletpartner, Papi mérgében elfut, míg a trió legyűri a rendőröket. Ezután Luis visszaviszi őket Northwoodba. Luis még egyszer segédkezik barátainak, mielőtt az anyja kioktatja őt a bűnügyi élete miatt. Luis, Armando és Henrique felügyelnek egy drogszállítmányt a Bohan-i híd alatt, ahol az ír maffia megtámadják őket. Luis rögvest legyőzi őket, követve társait egy Cavalcade-vel Northwood-i garázsukig, ahol szétválnak útjaik. thumb|left|250px|Luis, [[Gay Tony|Tony, Rocco és a hivatalos szakszervezeti tag menekülnek a Messina maffiacsalád elől.]] Napokkal később Luis meglátogatja Tony-t, aki elmondja, hogy eladott egy telket, hogy rendbe hozza a dolgokat. Luis hamar megnyugtatja főnökét elinvitálódva egy golfklubba, ahol Rocco kényszeríti Luist, hogy segítsen kiszedni információkat egy hivatalos szakszervezeti tagból, aki a Messina maffiacsaládnak dolgozik. Luis megkínozza az ürgét egy golfütővel, mindazonáltal a Messinák egy Cavalcade FXT-vel betörnek a területre és tüzet eresztenek Roccóra. Luis megmenti Roccót, sőt Tonyval kiegészítve menekül az üldözők elől egy Caddyvel. Ekkortájt a maffiózók nekicsapódnak a környező fáknak, így sikerül a csapatnak elmenekülnie. *Luis, Rocco, Tony és a hivatalos szakszervezeti tag találkoznak egy parkolóban. Ha Luis lelövi a tagot, Rocco idegesen közli vele, hogy nem lesz képes több információt kiszedni belőle. *Ha a Messinák ölik meg a tagot az üldözés során, Rocco kicsit mérges lesz. *Ha a tag életben marad, Rocco hazaviszi a túszt, hogy több információt szedjen ki belőle. Egy nappal ezután Luis a Hercules klubban belefut Tonyba, akit elszállít Gracie Ancelottival együtt Alderneybe. Útközben Gracie flörtöl Luissal, de az amorózó visszautasítja őt, mondván, hogy korábban kapcsolata volt a Lupisella maffiacsalád Donjának, Mark Lupisellának lányával, Dani Lupisellával. Továbbá az is kiderül, hogy Mark Lupisella megpróbálta kivágni Luis tökeit. Az utazást követően Luis felveszi a kapcsolatot a híres bloggerrel, a Celebinatorral Tony parancsára, hiszen a krapek fenyegette Tony-t a jövedelmei miatt. thumb|right|250px|Luis kidobja a [[The Celebinator|Celebinatort a helikopterből.]] Ezek után Luis Purgatory negyedeiben elrabolja Tonyval karöltve a Celebinatort. Az ipsét egy Swift helikopterrel elrepítik a Boldogság-szobor fölé, ahol Luis megpofozza, megüti és ledobja. A levegőben összeszarja magát az áldozat, mégis a főhős utánaugrik egy ejtőernyővel, lelandolva a Boldogság Szigetre. Eközben a rémült célpont sántikálva elmenekül, s többet nem fenyegeti Tony-t. Nem sokkal ezután Luis felkeresi Tony-t, mégis Tony pasijával, Evan Moss-sal fog találkozni, aki bevallja, hogy Tony a szobájában van. Luis látja, hogy Tony kész meghalni, így megfejeli Evant és leüti Tony-t, majd felrobbant egy tapadóbombával egy darut, egy metrót és egy repülőgépet, tudniillik Rocco elrendelte, hogy Luis pusztítsa el Jack Duffy-t és Mel Toblowsky-t, mert a Messináknak dolgoztak. Ettől a ponttól kezdve Luis találkozik Roman Belliccel a Maisonette 9-ben, ahol egy ázsiai nővel szexel az egyik mosdóban. A szeretkezés után Luis magára hagyja az új csaját, mialatt Tony bemutatja őt Ray Bulgarinnak és Timurnak. A megismerkedés elteltével Tony elfabulázza, hogy Rocco azt akarja, hogy Luis csábítsa el a Bahama Mamas tulajdonosának, Vic Manzanónak barátnőjét, Monique-t. Luis az utasításra felkéri táncolni a nőcit, majd csókolóznak is, ennek köszönhetően a szerelmesek elvonulnak Vic irodájába, ahol a lány leszopja Luist, miközben Maurice őrként őrzi őket. Eközben Monique tudta nélkül Vic visszatér Las Venturásból és követeli, hogy beléphessen mellékhelyiségébe, ámbár Maurice beengedi főnökét, így az ifjú pár felriad. Vic felpaprikázva leüti Monique-t, míg megpróbálja megölni a szeretőt egy pisztollyal. Szerencsére Luis gyorsabb volt, ilyen módon fejbe lövi a csalódott hapsit, elfutva a szórakozóhelyről. Luis a szomorú hírt közli Tonyval telefonon, s Luis beismeri, hogy Rocco hazudott nekik, mert ő pontosan tudta, hogy Vic visszatért Las Venturásból. Ez alatt az idő alatt Luis újból Tonyhoz siet, ugyanakkor belefut Gracie-be, Sharonba, Evanbe és Roccóba, akik bedrogoztak Tonyval együtt. Luis felsegíti Tony-t és elviszi őt Evan társaságával a Broker-i kikötőhöz. Az üzlet során egy szakáccsal üzletelnek a gyémántokért, ámde Johnny Klebitz és a Lost MC Broker-i fejezetének motorosai megtámadják őket. Luis és Tony egy Stretch E-vel menekülnek, Evan pedig egy Stretch-vel. Útközben a NOOSE tisztjei kilövik a sofőrt, Costast, így Luis átveszi a kormányt és megmenekülnek a zsaruk és a motorosok elől. Végül Luis visszaviszi Tony-t a Herculeshez, ahol elregéli Tony, hogy Evant megölte Johnny Klebitz, mert Evan a halála előtt írt egy bejegyzést a Bleeterre. Evan halála után Tony elismeri, hogy tartozik Brucie Kibbutz bátyjának, Mori Kibbutznak, ily módon segítenie kéne neki. Luis megpróbál tárgyalni Morival, de ő mégis eldirigálja, hogy Chase Pointhoz kell menniük, hogy találkozzanak néhány kábítószer-kereskedővel. Mikor odaérnek, a dílerek vezetője rátámad a két csákóra. Luis és Mori elintézik a csatlósokat és felrobbantják a motorcsónakjaikat egy tapadós bombával. Később Mori kihívja Luist egy versenyre megkérve őt, hogy vigye el a Higgins Helitourshoz, mert ott felveszi majd őket egy helikopter. A versenyzők sebesen kiejtőernyőznek a Maverickből és motorcsónakokkal, majd sportautókkal folytatják tovább a párbajt. Luis a nitro segítségével legyőzi versenytársait. Luis utoljára segít Morinak és Brucie-nak még egy autóversenyben, melynek során Mori értesíti a zsarukat a futamról, mondván, hogy "érdekesebbek" legyenek a dolgok. Mori egy sárga Turismóval, Brucie egy kék F620-szal, Luis pedig egy piros/fehér Bullettel menekül. Egy keskeny átjárón keresztül átugratnak rámpákon, s egy uszály fedélzetén menekülnek meg. Miután visszatérnek a szárazföldre, Luis végre-valahára kimondja véleményét Moriról. A főszereplő lehordja őt az arroganciája, az ostobasága, az empátiájának hiányossága és az ő állandó kegyetlensége miatt. Mori először ideges lesz, majd gúnyolódik Brucie-n, hiszen "mályvacukor embernek" és "sápadt darab szarnak" hívta őt. Ezt hallva a dühös öcskös orrba vágja bátyját, aki összeesik és elsírja magát. Mori mégis nehézkesen bocsánatot kér, így Brucie hazaviszi őt. És megkérte, hogy ölje meg Tahir Saeedet, és társát, Achmed Khalilt. Ezek után munkálkodik Mori Kibbutznál, Brucie Kibbutz testvérénél, miután befejezte This Ain't Checkerst és legyőzi Morit Triathlonban, kiszabadítja Tonyt Mori markából. Ez idők alatt Tonya dolgai egyre rosszabbul állnak egy Bahama Mamasi találkozó után, a Boulevard Baby küldetésben. Luis, Evan Moss és Tony 2,000,000 dollárt érő gyémántokat akartak venni, de Johnny Klebitz, aki megöli Evant és keze által elvesztik a gyémántokat. De szerencsére nem sokkal a történtek után a férfi visszaszerzi őket. Luis látja, hogy Tony összebarátozott Gracie Ancelottival, Giovanni Ancelotti lányával. Ekkor Luis elkezdett dolgozni Ray Bulgarinnek, egy veszélyes, orosz gengszternek. Bulgarin megöleti vele Mark Ashvillit. Majd megtudja, hogy Luis vette meg a gyémántokat, amikről azt mondta, hogy az övé és elárulja Luist úgy, hogy lesből megtámadják őt az emberei, ott ahol megtalálta a séf fejét és orvlövészeket, valamint helikopter küldött utána. Luis ott hagyta őt és Tonyra fordított figyelmet, mert az élete kezd tönkre menni. Niko Bellic és Gerald McRearynek köszönhetően, elrabolták Graciet. Tudván, hogy Tony tele van pumpálva kokainnal, Luis megtagadja, hogy segítsen megtalálni Gracie-t, de Tony kényszeríti őt, hogy a nyomára leljen. Miután az Ancelottik a She's a Keeperben elbuknak, Luist és Tonyt azzal kényszerítik, hogy adják át a gyémántokat Niko Bellicnek és Patrick McRearynek. Nem sokkal ezután Rocco megparancsolja az ifjoncnak, hogy végezzen Tony-val, de helyette Vincet lövi le, viszont megkíméli Rocco életét, Tony igényei miatt, majd átküzdenek egy nagy rajtaütésen. Ezt követően Luis meggyilkolja Timurt és Ray Bulgarint, valamint megsemmisíti a heroin szállítmányukat a Departure Time misszióban.. Küldetések, melyekben szerepel GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits The Ballad of Gay Tony *Főszereplőként az összes küldetésben jelen van. Szexélet *'Mrs. Adams': Luis 8. évfolyamtanára, 14 éves volt, amikor megtörtént. Ez volt az első alkalma Luisnak. Armando gyerekkel való visszaélés áldozataként nevezi Luist. *'Carmen Ortiz': A Bohan-i nővel 2007-ben történt az eset. Armando és Henrique szintén dugott vele, előbbi még mindig udvarol neki. Egy hátborzongató egybeesés, hogy ő Niko Bellic potenciális barátnője az eredeti játékban. *'Daisie Cash-Cooze': Angol származású nő. Miközben Liberty Cityben él, lefeküdt egyszer Luissal, valamint később megszakította vele a "románcát", bár Luis néhány alkalommal kapcsolatba lép vele. Később a segítségét kéri, mikor egy híresség, akivel megcsalta barátját, Chris Hunt kész megalázni őt. Bár Hunt több millió nézőnek osztotta meg kompromittáló szexvideóját, Daisie az ügy ellenére boldogan összeházasodik barátjával. *'Dani Lupisella: '''Dani a Lupisella Maffia Donjának a lánya, aki azzal megfenyegette Luist, hogy az apja levágja Lopez tökeit, mert szakított vele. A "Blog This!..." alatt Luis mondja Gracie Ancelottinak, hogy ő nem fog egy maffiózó lányával randizni, mert tapasztalata volt már vele egyszer. *'Joni: Luis egy közeli munkatársa a Maisonette 9-ben, aki néha lefogja szopni Luist és szexelni fog vele, sőt ki is gúnyolja Luis farkát. Ő Luis alkalmi barátnője és főszerelmi érdeklődése iránta van. Barátságos kapcsolat van köztük, de ha Luis szexel egy másik nővel a Maisonette mosdójában, Joni ordítozni fog vele, mert összetöri a szívét. *Margot: Egy ragaszkodó, szellemileg instabil ex-barátnő, akivel Luis 2007 elején randizott. Kétszer is megpróbál öngyilkosságot elkövetni. Először fájdalomcsillapítókkal és altatókkal próbálkozik, de nem sikerül neki, ekképpen másodjára leugrik a Pier 45 mólóról, ennek következtében meghal. *Monique: Randizott vele, amíg Luis le nem feküdt a szobatársával. A Boulevard Baby küldetésben nem neheztel Luisra és újra összejön vele. Barátja, Vic (a Bahama Mamas tulajdonosa) megveri őt, miközben azt hitte a leányzó, hogy Las Venturasban van. *'''Monique szobatársa: Luis lefeküdt vele, mikor Monique-vel járt. *'Poppy Mitchell': Több híres ember közül az egyik, aki szexel Luissal. *'Névtelen Ázsiai Hölgy': Luis világosan szexelt egy névtelen ázsiai hölggyel a Maisonette 9 mosdójában a "Boulevard Babyben". *A játékosnak alkalma van arra, hogy véletlenszerű nőkkel dugjon tánc után a Maisonette 9 mosdójában. Karakterek, akiket Luis Fernando Lopez ölt meg *Frickie Van Hardenburg - Meghalt, amikor megsemmisítette a jachtját. *Tahir Saeed - Megöli, amiért feladta Yusufot a rendőrségnek. *Ahmed Khalil - Megöli, amiért feladta Yusufot a rendőrségnek. *Jack Duffy - Megöli Rocco Pelosi parancsára. *Mel Toblowsky - Megöli Rocco Pelosi parancsára. *Vic Manzano - Megöli, amiért megpróbálta lemészárolni Luist és Monique-t. *Chase Point-i díler - Megöli, amiért megtámadja őt és Mori Kibbutzt. *Mori Green - Megöli őt, hogy megszerezze a gyémántokat. *Marki Ashvilli - Meggyilkolja Ray Bulgarin parancsára. *Vince Pelosi - Lelövi, hogy elzavarja Roccót és hogy megmentse Tony-t. *Timur - Megöli, mert tönkre akarja tenni Luis és Tony életét. *Ray Bulgarin - Megöli, mert tönkre akarja tenni Luis és Tony életét. Választható gyilkosságok *Mr. Santo - Ha Luis nem adja fel a Momma's Boyban a harcot, Santo megpróbálja megölni őt. *Hivatalos Szakszervezet - Meglehet ölni a Practice Swingben, de nem hasznos a küldetés szempontjából. *Monique - Meglehet ölni a Boulevard Babyben, de ez megakadályozza, hogy 100%-osra teljesítsd a küldetést. Szörnyű bűnök, melyeket Luis Fernando Lopez követett el *Armandóval és Henrique-vel együtt kábítószereket lopnak el. *Armandóval és Henrique-vel együtt felügyelnek egy heroinszállítmányt. *Ellop egy Buzzardot Frickie Van Hardenburgtól. *Ellop egy APC-t az LCPD-től. *Robbanóanyagok használatával elpusztít egy darut, egy metróvonatot és egy magánrepülőt. *Ellop egy LTA metrókocsit. LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás |} Karakter előzetes thumb|center|480px Párbeszéd Luis idézetei, amik szabad játék során hallhatóak: Apróságok *Luis és Victor Vance a két dominikai a GTA sorozatban. *GTA IV-ben a bankrablós jelenetnél Niko meg tudja ölni Luist, ami megakadályozná a cselekményszálat, de ettől még ugyanúgy megjelenik a Museum Piece-ben és a Diamond are a Girl's Best Friendben. *Luisnak a nyakára van tetoválva a neve. *A GTA IV-ben Niko tud venni olyan cipőket, mint amilyen Luisnak van. *Luis megöli Niko Bellic ellenségét, Ray Bulgarint. *Luis az egyetlen a GTA IV korszakban, aki nem veszít el hozzá közelállót. Johnny elveszti Jimet, Niko pedig Romant vagy Kate-t. **Luis szintén az egyetlen hármuk közül, akinek nem égett le a menedékháza. *Luis és Huang Lee, a két GTA főszereplő ugyanabban az évben születtek. Playboy X is, de ő nem főszereplő. *Luis máshogy beszél a Diamonds Are' a Girls Best Friendben és a Museum Piece-ben, mint a TBoGT-ben. *Luis, Carl Johnson és Vic Vance az egyetlen GTA főszereplők, akiknek törvényes állásuk van. *Luis kedvenc rádióállomásai a San Juan Sounds, valamint a RamJam FM. *A barát tevékenységek alatt Armando és Henrique megemlítik, hogy Luis szörnyű biliárd- és dartsjátékos. *Luis egyike annak a három főszereplőnek, akik megöltek egy másik főszereplő ellenségét az egész GTA sorozatban. A másik kettő Niko Bellic és Michael De Santa. Luis megöli Niko ellenfelét, Ray Bulgarint, Niko megöli Johnny ellenségét, Ray Boccinót és Michael De Santa megöli Rocco Pelosit a GTA V-ben, aki Luis egyik riválisa volt a Ballad of Gay Tonyban. *Luis az egyetlen főszereplője a GTA IV-trilógiájának, aki nem jelenik meg vagy nem említik meg a GTA V-ben. Ez valószínűleg azzal magyarázható, hogy Luis megígérte Gay Tonynak, hogy ő nem fogja elhagyni Liberty Cityt a családja miatt. **A GTA V-ben egy Hexer motoron látható Luislopz rendszáma, amely egy egyértelmű utalás Luisra. Galéria 131px-LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis kinézete a GTA IV-ben. 176px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Rajz Luis Lopezről. 176px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|V.I.P. Luis. 176px-EL train jack.jpg|Luis a metró tetején. 104px-Luis-Lopez-tbogt-34.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez. 640px-Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank-1-.jpg|Luis a "Three Leaf Clover" nevű küldetésben. 640px-Luis and the stash-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 640px-Hard Core Bouncer-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 338px-Luis on the assault-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 387px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3-1-.jpg|Látványterv Luisról. Luis-fernando-lopez-1-.jpg|Látványterv Luisról. Luis Lopez (IV)-1-.png|Luis egy robbanás alatt. b4sS4sP.jpg|Luislopz rendszám a GTA V-ben. Navigáció en:Luis Fernando Lopez de:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López ar:لويس لوبيز fi:Luis Lopez fr:Luis Lopez it:Luis Lopez nl:Luis Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Lopez tr:Luis Lopez Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Northwood Dominican drogdílerek